


Ne dis rien

by AerayhKateji



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerayhKateji/pseuds/AerayhKateji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a l'instant présent et il y a les souvenirs - mais s'il te plait, ne dis rien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne dis rien

**Author's Note:**

> J'aime le Michacifer, histoire de dire.

Lucifer n'esquisse pas le moindre geste. Rien ne l'en empêche, après tout, il pourrait sans mal faire un pas sur le côté, pencher sa tête sur la droite ou la gauche, serrer ses doigts à faire blanchir les phalanges d'un corps qui n'est pas réellement sien. Lucifer reste pourtant immobile, les pieds encrés au sol, navire dont l'usure a été dissimulé par une nouvelle couche de peinture et abandonné en l'état dans un port. Michael est en face.

Il n'y a que les cheveux de Sam qui osent s'amuser au gré du vent, mais l'Archange ne souhaite pas vraiment les faire cesser.

Michael serre son cadet tout contre lui. Il est le premier enfant de Dieu. Son Père est occupé par le Projet dont il ne sait que peu de choses. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas sa principale préoccupation : un enfant pleure – son petit frère - dans ses bras, il le berce doucement pour tenter d'apaiser son chagrin, les larmes qui s'écoulent de ses grands yeux dorés et refusent de cesser.

« Calme-toi. Je te promets qu'on sera toujours ensemble, tous les jours. »

Il ignore si le nouveau-né le comprend, mais ce dernier se calme peu à peu et se blottit contre lui.

« Je te le promets. »

Lucifer n'apprécie pas le véhicule de Michael. Tout a été si préparé, comment peut-il se permettre une véritable Apocalypse dans ce ridicule costume ? Sa tête se penche, très légèrement – ou peut-être n'est-ce qu'une impression ? – tandis que mille et une suppositions, hypothèses farfelues, galopent dans le crâne de son vassal. Est-ce un handicap volontaire, pour laisser une chance à Lucifer de survivre plus d'une minute à la bataille ? Il n'est pas stupide, sa mémoire reste intacte. C'est Michael qui l'a envoyé au fond de l'Enfer, c'est Michael qui n'hésitera pas à enfoncer une lame en lieu et place de son cœur le moment venu.

Contrairement à celui de Nick, complètement gelé, le cœur de Sam bat d'un rythme régulier. Celui que les ignorants appellent le Diable ne sait pas s'il apprécie ou exècre cette sensation.

Peut-être est-ce un mélange des deux ?

Michael regarde son petit frère grandir, jour après jour. Père est très occupé par son Projet, ses deux fils ne le dérangent pas et jouent sur quelques nuages compactés çà et là.

Les ailes du cadet commencent à se développer, il sera bientôt en âge de voler. Michael ne peut pas retenir son impatience, il a hâte de lui apprendre. Mais les premiers essaies ne se font pas sans dommages, l'enfant chute et, ce n'est qu'à quelques mètres d'un sol à peine formé que son grand-frère le rattrape. Samaël, un nom que l'Histoire ne retiendra pas, pousse des hurlements de détresse, d'une peur immense. Il ignore encore qu'il connaitra un atterrissage ô combien plus douloureux.

Parce que son grand frère veille sur lui, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je te jure que je ne te lâcherai jamais. »

Quelques mots fusent, quelques phrases que Lucifer n'est pas sûr de comprendre. Que Lucifer n'est, après tout, pas sûr d'avoir envie de comprendre. Après tout, pourquoi voudrait-il comprendre le moindre mot qui s'échappe de la bouche d'un mauvais véhicule, des mots qui ont été pensées par Michael. Ou peut-être est-ce un discours que le Régent du Paradis a soigneusement préparé le jour de la Chute ? A en juger l'administration sans queue ni tête que semble être devenu le Paradis, Lucifer n'est pas étonné. Pourquoi le serait-il ?

Le corps de Sam est chaud, à la température parfaite. Lucifer s'y sent bien, s'y sent presque protégé, cocon cotonneux qui lui permet de ne plus avoir si froid.

C'est une sensation nouvelle qu'il apprécie, cette fois. Il n'a pas froid.

Raphaël a été crée. Il est un enfant un peu chétif qui git sur un nuage, Michael le serre entre ses bras et regarde Samaël qui fait désormais sa taille, un Samaël magnifique. Michael le regarde un long moment. Si leur nouveau frère n'avait pas crié, si Raphaël n'avait pas pleuré pour signaler sa présence, peut-être aurait-il continué longtemps.

Michael est celui qui a le plus d'expérience en la matière, c'est à lui que revient la lourde charge de former ce nouvel Archange. Il va devoir s'éloigner de Samaël, il va devoir abandonner un peu son cher petit frère. Il n'est pas sûr d'être prêt pour cela, il n'a toutefois pas le choix.

La journée suivante est l'une des plus atroces de sa vie. C'est la première fois qu'il passe un jour sans Samaël. Il lui manque, il veut le voir. Il veut le serrer contre lui.

Raphaël pleure une nouvelle fois.

Lucifer hésite à ouvrir la bouche, mais se tait finalement. Le vent souffle encore, pourquoi la bataille ne commence-t-elle pas encore ? Pourquoi Michael ne lui a pas encore sauté dessus ? Sans doute l'a-t-il précisé dans l'un de ces mots lâchés au gré des aléas de la météo. Peut-être veut-il laisser la première attaque à Lucifer, peut-être est-ce une invitation, il n'en est pas sûr. Lucifer n'a pas réellement envie d'être sûr de quoique ce soit, les certitudes l'effraient plus que tout le reste.

Oh, s'il oubli le froid, bien sûr. Mais Sam est chaud. Sam est si chaud.

Il lui semble se souvenir que les bras de son frère étaient chauds, également. Est-ce aussi le cas de Michael ?

Michael n'a pas vu Samaël une longue semaine, maintenant. Il s'est habitué à son absence, son cœur en souffre moins.

Raphaël est exigent, est-ce le cas de tous les enfants ? Il ne se souvient pas que son petit frère fut aussi difficile à contenter. A peine contre lui, Samaël se calmait ou ne hurlait pratiquement plus. Pourquoi est-ce que les choses ne sont pas pareilles, maintenant ?

Il est débordé, la semaine devient un mois, un an. Il n'aperçoit qu'à peine son petit frère qui s'embellit de jour en jour. Les anges deviennent de plus en plus nombreux, Raphaël part vivre par lui-même.

Michaël pense ne plus souffrir de l'absence de son cadet. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se présente devant sa porte, les yeux baignés de larmes.

C'est peut-être à partir de cet instant que les choses ont dérapées.

Lucifer regarde la main de Sam, s'amuse à serrer et desserrer les doigts de son véhicule. Il est désolé pour Sam, il l'est réellement. Pourtant, il n'arrive pas à regretter sa démarche. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a plus froid, peut-être parce que tout ceci va se terminer, enfin. Peut-être parce qu'il y a cet espoir sourd, cette petite lueur au fond de sa Grâce qui s'acharne à briller.

Lucifer espère encore revoir son grand-frère, mais il n'y a que Michael en face de lui. Lucifer se demande également s'il va pleuvoir. Ce serait un effet dramatique des plus plaisants. Il n'a qu'à claquer des doigts. Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ?

Il ne le sait pas.

« Tu m'as promis qu'on serait tous les deux ensemble tous les jours. »

L'accusation est terrible, Michael ne sait comment réagir. Il n'a pas pu tenir sa promesse, son cœur recommence à l'élancer. Il se confond en excuses, quand son petit frère adoré se recroqueville à même le sol, que ses sanglots résonnent comme les hurlements de jurés horrifiés. Un tribunal terrible le juge, Samaël répète des phrases mal construites, parfois correctes.

« Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Et si c'est ça, je ne veux pas le savoir. »

Michael l'a serré tout contre lui, ce corps fragile et tremblant, le corps le plus splendide jamais crée par Père. Un baiser tente de s'abandonner sur sa joue, Samaël tourne la tête, leurs lèvres se touchent.

Ils restent comme ça une minute entière.

Lucifer sait que certains souvenirs sont attrayants, il sait que d'autres sont atroces et qu'il ne devrait pas essayer de se rappeler. Les meilleurs moments ont été le début de la déchéance, le début de la Chute. Peut-être que s'ils n'avaient jamais été heureux, tout ceci n'arriverait pas. Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu cette Apocalypse. Lucifer l'ignore, il ne sait pas s'il veut vraiment le savoir. Michael esquisse un geste, il ose s'avancer, faire un pas. Pourquoi tout est aussi silencieux ? Depuis combien de temps cette scène dure-t-elle ?

Une éternité, une seconde ? Le temps se dilate, explose à sa figure avec violence.

La tête de Sam tourne violemment.

Le ventre est enflé, cette excroissance n'est pas normale.

Gabriel est né, petite créature entre leurs bras tremblants de peur, de bonheur un peu. Gabriel est un péché, mais quelle importance ? Il a de grands yeux dorés.

Lucifer sent un hoquet se former, un sanglot incontrôlé.

Finalement, une simple larme coule, Michael ne peut pas la voir. Tout est fini, désormais, c'est une certitude. Tout s'est définitivement brisé quand le corps de Gabriel s'est écrasé sur le sol, quand Lucifer a tué Gabriel.

Quand il a fait ça, Lucifer sait qu'il les a tué en même temps.

Les humains.

Samaël refuse de s'agenouiller.

Michael préfère ne pas s'en souvenir. Il préfère oublier le bruit terrible de la Cage. Il préfère oublier qu'il a envoyé son cher petit frère à la mort, qu'il a lui-même fermé son cercueil.

Lucifer est né, Lucifer n'est pas son frère.

« Lucifer –

-Je sais, ne dis rien, s'il te plait. »

« Je nous vois mourir. Est-ce vraiment ce qui se passe ? »

Personne ne lui répond.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi juste te dire une dernière chose.

-Non, c'est bon. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Ne dis rien, ça me fait mal. »

« Je dois arrêter de faire comme si tu étais encore mon frère. »

« Samaël. »

Lucifer esquisse un très léger sourire.

Les cheveux de Sam s'amusent au gré du vent, mais l'Archange ne souhaite pas les faire cesser.

« Ne dis rien. »


End file.
